


Wedding Bells

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Maribat One-Shots [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miracuclass salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Damian and Marinette get married. Shenanigans occur.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 941





	Wedding Bells

Kagami stood hidden near the door of the ballroom fuming, ‘I shouldn’t have let Chloé convince me to leave my sword behind.’

Just outside, several uninvited party crashers were screaming at one of Damian’s older brothers to let them in.

“What do you mean, we’re not allowed in?! Lila is one of Damian’s best friends! Just who do you think you are?!”

Dick sighed, “If you were one of Damian’s best friends you would have a real invitation. But since you don’t, I can’t let you in.”

The red-headed woman scoffed, “What kind of second rate bouncer doesn’t even know the faces of the guests.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow from the corner she was hiding in. 'Did they not realise who they were talking to? How unintentionally hypocritical.’

While they were busy arguing, the group almost didn’t notice a blonde man walking towards the doors and walking in without hassle.

The man smiled at Dick, “Bonjour, Dick. How are you?”

Dick smiled back at him, “I’m great, Adrien, head on in.”

The group was outraged, how could Adrien be allowed in without so much as an invitation, while Lila had one in her own hand.

Lila started sniffling, “It’s alright guys, I know you wanted to help me, but if he really wants to marry Marinette, he can I guess.”

Alya turned to the girl, “Don’t feel bad Lila, if he didn’t notice how much you loved him when you were growing up together, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Kagami had enough of this. From her nook she noticed the real bouncer come back. She strutted confidently up to him and said in a loud voice to not allow the group access.

Alya and the rest of the old class were furious, 'How could Marinette invite the ice queen and not us.’

Kagami turned to Dick, “The wedding is about to start and Damian is waiting for his brother, come on.”

As both Kagami and Dick entered the room again, the bouncer once again refused the group access.

The class sat outside the ballroom watching as several celebrities and family friends entered the ballroom and ignore them.

…..

Kagami, Chloé and Adrien sat in the small room where Marinette was getting her hair done.

She had designed and made the dress herself, refusing any help offered by anyone. In her eyes it was perfect, a sparkling bodice and a flowing skirt followed by a graceful train.

As her mother pinned her hair into an elegant updo, Marinette felt beautiful.

She turned to her bridal party, all of whom were smiling at her, one of them (Adrien) was moved to tears, “Don’t cry. If you cry then I’ll cry and then my makeup will be ruined.”

As her mother went to her seat, Marinette’s father entered, with a tear in his eye he said, “Are you ready?”

Marinette nodded brightly.

…..

As the wedding march started, Damian could only feel anxiety, 'What if she decides she doesn’t want to marry me?’

In his panic, he didn’t notice the doors swing open to reveal the bride-to-be. Dick nudged him, forcing him to look up.

He sucked in an awed breath, and let out a small, “Woah.”

To him she looked like an angel. Maybe, she took his nickname to heart?

As Tom Dupain handed his daughter off to Damian, he whispered a word of warning, “Protect her or you’ll answer to me.”

Marinette smiled at her Papa, “I can protect myself, Papa.”

Tom smiled at his daughter, “I know.”

…..

Kagami stood beside Chloé and Adrien, their red and yellow matching dresses and Adrien’s black suit reflected a part of them few knew about. It made her feel special to know that Marinette thought so highly of her friendship, so when offered the position of bridesmaid she immediately accepted, after her brief confusion on why she would be chosen by all people.

To her Adrien as 'Bridesgroom’ of Honour and Chloé as a bridesmaid was an obvious choice. But when she was asked to be a bridesmaid too, she wondered why she of all people would be chosen.

Soon, it became prevelant to her that Marinette valued their friendship possibly more than Kagami did. They were like sisters, it only took asking a simple question for Kagami to realise.

…..

After vows were said, rings swapped and kisses exchanged, Marinette was swiftly whisked off by the women who attended.

Turning her back to the group, she threw her bouquet behind her. It landed in Kagami’s arms, (who would later claim that she never intended to catch the thing) and she was suddenly surrounded by several people congratulating her.

…..

Throughout the night, Marinette was whisked away by several guests to dance. The first person to dance with her had been Damian of course. Followed quickly by one Adrien Agreste claiming the 'Bridesgroom of Honour’ should have the second dance.

Next in succession was her father, then Bruce, Dick, Cass, her Maman, Luka, Jason, Kagami, Chloé, Tim, her Uncle Jagged and several other friends and family.

Needless to say by the end of the night, Marinette was all danced out.

…..

Kagami sat at a table at the end of the night, eyeing the bouquet she caught. Most guests have either retired for the night or were tiredly chatting to someone.

A blonde woman sat down in the chair next to her be gestured to the bouquet, “So Kagami,” she began, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Kagami rolled her eyes, “If this tradition really had the powers of prediction it would know that I would not be marrying a man. You as well as anyone would know that.”

Chloé smiled teasingly, “I know, Kagami, I was just kidding,” she wrapped her arm around the other woman and kissed her cheek, “So when do you want to get married?”


End file.
